


Science Between Siblings

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shota, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Lisa, can you tell us about your first time having sex with your brother?





	Science Between Siblings

“Oh, alright I suppose. It wasn’t due to anything overly interesting anyhow.” Sitting on top of her older, less mature brother’s lap, the spiky yellow-haired girl was making quick work of next weeks homework whilst milking out all of Bart’s cum.

“It started out from my own interest and soon began to evolve into a scientific experiment of which gave boon to fascinating results.” Shivering in an overly done fashion from the feeling of warm jets of spunk flew into her cunny, the young multi-talented girl ground herself across the length of the near-catatonic boy’s now limp and slick cock. 

“Once I figured out the password to unlock the child lock on the internet, Du66B33r, I spent my time perusing different articles until I came across one that seemed to be backed by a large number of others, yet seemed to never have been truly tested. The effectiveness of semen, or cum as most seem to prefer to call it, on the health of women.” Sliding two of her fingers inside of her tight twat, Lisa brought her now spunk covered digits up to her lips to suck clean.

“Deciding that since I have the apparent best test subject living with me, a young male capable of ejaculation, I would take it upon myself to figure out exactly what effects would become prominent.” Placing her now spit covered hand on the slight bump of her stomach, the intellectual girl seemed to pause in thought. “So far I’ve noticed an increase of breasts growth and libido in myself along with Bart being capable of lasting longer in between each test and the amount of sperm produced. I’m not sure how many empty calories it contains, however, as it seems to be that I’ve put on a bit of weight ever since we began two months ago.”


End file.
